conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Prime Minister of Mariana
) |insignia = Coat_of_Arms_of_Mariana.png |insigniasize = 175px |image = Van_Buskirk_cropped.png |imagesize = 200px |incumbent = Pieter Van Buskirk |incumbentsince = 9 January 2018 (interim 14 March 2017-9 January 2018) |department = Head of Government |style = The Prime Minister |termlength = unlimited |formation = 1881 |member_of = the Cabinet the Senate the Executive Council the Privy Council |reports_to = the Queen |inaugural = Felix van Biancator 1 November 1881 |monarch = Helene of Mariana |deputy = |salary = 270.000 l. |website = www.pm.go.ma |residence = 2 Carrington Avenue |seat = Palma, Mariana }} The Prime Minister (abbreviated to PM) is the head of the Government of Mariana. The office is the most important in the government. The current holder of the office is Pieter Van Buskirk, appointed by the the Queen on 9 January 2018 after occupying the position on an interim basis since 2017. The office is established by the constitution, having been introduced in 1881, as part of the pro-democratic reforms of the Liberal Revolution. The law states that the monarch must appoint as Prime Minister the person most likely to command the confidence of the Congress of Deputies, usually the leader of the largest party or coalition. The office has always been a part of the constitution, unlike that of the United Kingdom, thus their powers and duties are clearly defined. The requirement for the Prime Minister stipulated that he or she must be a member of the House of Representatives and be a Marianan citizen, be it by birth or naturalization. Appointment is done by the Queen (or king) on the considerations of Congress. Prior to the 1940s the monarch would often use their prerogative to appoint or dismiss the Prime Minister, though this has not been directly used since then. The Prime Minister's salary is 270.000 l. (about 110,000 €) per year and is the highest-paid public servant in Mariana. They are also entitled to an official residence at 2 Carrington Avenue, usage of state cars and a number of other benefits. Since the creation of the post in 1881, there have been 40 Prime Ministers. Authority The Prime Minister is the head of government of Mariana. In this capacity, he heads the government (the cabinet) and is also leader of a political party. The Prime Minister guides the law-making process with the goal of enacting the legislative agenda of their party or coalition, and may dismiss and appoint ministers and organize the policies and directives for government departments. Constitutional background Prior to the adoption of the constitution of 1802, there existed the post of Chief Minister, created in 1670 and intermittently occupied until the late 18th century. Unlike the previous medieval Royal Courts, the Chief Minister could and was often dismissed at will by the king. Following the adoption of the constitution in 1802, the king was forced by law to appoint members to the congress, from which he would select ministers, though by then there was no post equivalent to the Prime Minister. King Johan's attempts in the 1870s and 1880s to roll back Congressional power and maintain the king's practiced power saw him deposed amidst the Liberal Revolution, leading to constitutional changes whereby the post of Prime Minister was established and Congress made an elected body. List of Prime Ministers of Mariana Living former Prime Ministers There are six living former Prime Ministers as of 2017: Elteman in 1985.png|Johanna Elteman (age ) (1977–1981) Henry Jorgeson.png|Henry Jorgeson (age ) (1981–1985,1994–1998) Ines Michels.png|Ines Michels (age ) (1998–2005) Robert Helms.png|Robert Helms (age ) (2009–2012) Peter wostor.jpg|Peter Wostor (age ) (2012–2017) Unlike the United Kingdom, Prime Ministers do not receive titles or honors upon retirement. Felix van Biancator, the first Prime Minister, held the title of Count of Biancator during his term, but only due to inheriting it from his father. The most recent former Prime Minister to die was Frederic Darnley on 7 August 2012, aged 72. Category:Mariana